Canción Inconclusa
by Arrest.Rose
Summary: Prusia trató de abrazar a sus amigos, pero como suponía, otra vez pasó de largo. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, el era demasiado awesome para eso… se acerco a su bruder y trató de besarlo en la frente como cuando eran pequeños, pero no pudo. Pensó en cierto austriaco, queria ir a buscarlo pero...


CANCIÓN INCONCLUSA

Gilbert trató de chocar manos con España, pero su mano atravesó la de su amigo, Francia lloraba atrás, pero esta vez, nadie pensaba que estuviese exagerando, era un adiós, para siempre… Prusia trató de abrazar a sus amigos, pero como suponía, otra vez pasó de largo. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, el era demasiado awesome para eso… se acerco a su bruder y trató de besarlo en la frente como cuando eran pequeños, pero no pudo.

-¡perdóname!- decía el alemán al borde de las lagrimas. –Si tan solo hubiese ganado la guerra-

-te perdono west… solo, sigue adelante… olvídame- dijo el albino, como si no le importara, otra vez contuvo las lagrimas, el era demasiado awesome para llorar…sabia que lo olvidarían, y era lo mejor para ellos; el quería que lo recordaran, por su awesomidad, pero se sentía egoísta llevándose la felicidad de las personas que quería… personas que quería… un castaño se le vino a la cabeza, mas bien, siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora sentía que perdía mas vida cada segundo que el austriaco tardaba en llegar… llegaría, ¿cierto?... pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero desaparecería antes de llegar a su casa…su amado Roderich, ¿lo estaba abandonando? Esta vez, fue demasiado para el pobre albino… no, no debía llorar, el era demasiado awe… una lagrima corrió por su blanca mejilla.

La gran puerta se abrió de golpe, y Roderich la traspasó, feliz de poder despedirse de Gilbert, pero su felicidad duró la fracción de segundo que tardó en cruzarla, ahí estaba, su amado albino… ¿desapareciendo? Podía ver a través de el ¿era eso posible? Corrió hacia el, pero se detuvo a unos pasos, sin saber muy bien que decir ¿Qué habrías dicho tu, si la persona que mas amas, desapareciera de un día para otro frente a tus ojos?

Gilbert quería abrazarlo, sostenerlo, sentirlo, amarlo, decirle que no pusiera esa cara de sufrimiento, por que no quería despedirse de el de esa manera… miró la hora, las doce menos cinco, bien, tenia cinco minutos para decirle todo lo que sentía por el… pero ¿como empezar?… trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil… solo dijo lo que pensaba sin pensar lo que decía.

-te amo Roderich, mas que a nada en el mundo, y por eso quiero que sigas adelante y que seas feliz, aun cuado eso implique que debas olvidarme, perdóname, por todas esas veces que antepuse mis sentimientos a los tuyos y por que nunca, hasta el día de hoy me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi… y… gracias, por ser la persona que me amó sin importarle nada y por dejarme amarte a mi manera. Por siempre y para siempre estaré a tu lado.

Roderich no lo dijo, lo gritó y no lo pensó siquiera un segundo:

-¡yo también te amo, y te seguiré amando, no importa cuantos siglos pasen! ¡por siempre y para siempre mi alma te perseguirá!

El reloj sonó sin piedad, era su hora…Gilbert sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos y desapareció, dejando atrás el eco de la palabra "gracias". El de lentes se abalanzó hacia el lugar donde unos segundos atrás había estado la persona que mas amaba y seguiría amando, pero calló de rodillas, llorando, sin poder comprender por que ahora, que al fin había encontrado la otra punta de su hilo rojo.

-diez años después-

Roderich estaba en su biblioteca, donde tenia su piano de cola, sentado frente al piano sin estar muy seguro de que tocar… se levantó en busca de alguna partitura que llamara su atención, no sabia muy bien que estaba buscando, pero sentía que lo sabría cuando lo encontrara. Se ajustó los lentes y comenzó a buscar entre sus carpetas, una en especial llamó su atención, era color azul Prussia y era mas pequeña que las demás, la abrió, no estando muy seguro de que esperaba encontrar, y miró su contenido; tenia dos hojas y una foto. Leyó el titulo que encabezaba la primera hoja: "Mein Gott!"… era la canción de su Gilbert… con las manos tiritonas tomó la foto: aparecía su albino, en traje negro besándole la mano a un sonrojadísimo austriaco en traje blanco… el día que se casaron. Cerró los ojos, como si con eso pudiese espantar los recuerdos que tanto dolor le provocaban, pero los abrió masoquistamente al percatarse de la segunda hoja, escondida tras la canción, la tomó con cuidado: una carta, una carta que le había dado Prusia para uno de sus aniversarios, el primero, dedujo según la fecha, una carta en la que las palabras "awesome" y "te amo" se repetían con una frecuencia dolorosa. Entonces volvió la vista a la canción y recordó su promesa de hacerle una melodía de fondo, corrió al piano y comenzó a tocar lo que sentía, primero suave y después intenso, intentó cantar la canción, pero nesecitaba la voz de Gilbert. Fue así como quedo inconclusa, una canción separada en melodía y letra, ambas con un mismo sentimiento, pero imposibles de unir, pues faltaba el hilo rojo con el que se suponía se cosiesen.

fin

Dedicado a: Cami-onee, Vicho-onee y Nicole-kami-nee

Onee-chan, se que es horrible, pero perdoname, es mi primer fanfic


End file.
